It Always Starts With a Rainstorm
by Dandalion
Summary: Harry was just wandering around the school, thinking about things, when he gets himself into a rather...sticky situation.  Draco comes to help.  Flirting and sexytimes ensue.  SLASH! Enjoy
1. Tricky Thoughts Lead to Trick Stairs

So I would just like to thank my beta, .net/u/2723884/letthebutterbeerflow ...she's been so wonderfully helpful to me as I write this fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll post chapter two soon...once I see if people are interested =) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was raining—hard. And whenever it rained, Harry liked to wander around the castle in his invisibility cloak, and think. Mostly he would think about the past: all the people who he had lost, who had died in that very place. But sometimes, he thought about the present: how much better life was without Voldemort, how lucky he was to have such amazing friends. And on nights like these, when all he could hear was heavy rain pounding down, and no one else was around, he liked to think about love.<p>

He and Ginny had realized after the war that they were both very different people, and it didn't feel right anymore. They were still friends, still very close, but they had lost their desire for each other. It was sad, for both of them, but they knew better than to force it.

Harry was pretty sure he didn't even like girls anymore. He had only talked to Hermione about it, who had shared some magazines with him, with shirtless guys and things like that. He had returned most of them, but kept two he especially liked—a muggle one called "Playgirl" and a wizard one called "Wizard Wands". Hermione had been very supportive. She promised not to tell anyone, although advised him to discuss it at least with Ron, and answered all his questions. She had even let Harry kiss her, to see if it was just Ginny he wasn't attracted to. The kiss had been nice, but he didn't get turned on at all.

He also stopped noticing girls in the halls, and tended to shift his focus from boobs to butts—guy butts. He loved the curve of them, how they would fill his hands, how he loved undressing boys with his eyes and wished he could do so with his hands—yeah, he was pretty bloody sure he was gay.

He'd even found someone to test it out with. After the war, he had helped the Dursleys return to their home, and ended up staying with them for a while; they weren't fully convinced that they were safe, and insisted Harry be their body guard for the summer. During the first week, Harry had met Mrs. Figg's nephew, Griffin, who was just two years older than Harry. He and Harry became fast friends, being the only two wizards around. Griffin was very kind to Harry, and Harry felt safe telling him secrets.

One night, while they were out on a walk, Harry kissed him. He hadn't meant to, but Griffin had been talking about how much he missed his sister, who was killed in the war, and Harry couldn't stop staring at the lips that were uttering such tragically beautiful words. So he kissed him—and freaked out. Griffin tried to calm him down, explaining to him that it was okay, he wouldn't tell anyone, he understood. But Harry only stopped freaking out when Griffin said those nine magnificent words: "I've been waiting forever for you to do that".

Harry couldn't believe it. While Griffin had never said explicitly whether he was gay or straight, Harry had just assumed—well, he didn't know what he assumed. But he definitely wasn't expecting Griffin to be okay with Harry kissing him. And he definitely, _definitely_ wasn't expecting Griffin to invite him over. Mrs. Figg had been out that night, and they went up to Griffin's room to…experiment.

Griffin had been gentle with Harry in those weeks, letting him learn and explore at his own pace. He introduced him bit by bit to all aspects of gay sex. Harry, having already lost his virginity to Ginny, experienced what it was like to be the receiver. He found that he liked being on the bottom much more than being on the top, which Griffin made him try out a few times as well. Harry had to admit that both positions were enjoyable. There was just something about being taken that he enjoyed so much more, though.

When the summer ended, the Dursleys got over their irrational paranoia, and Harry had to go back to Hogwarts for his 7th year to make up for missing the previous one (apparently, fighting a war and defeating the darkest wizard of all time wasn't an excuse for skipping the last year of school). He and Griffin knew they had to break up—they both knew the long distance thing would never work, especially with Harry at school and Griffin stuck on Privet Drive, and the fact that their entire relationship was based on the physical aspect of it all. The day came for Harry to leave. He told Griffin how thankful he was for everything that he'd done for him. They parted knowing they'd helped each other out, and that they would probably never see each other again.

As the school year began, Harry was still confused. Everything with Griffin had happened so fast and was so intense that it was hard for him to let it all sink in. The more he thought about it, the more unsure he got that he only liked boys—hence, the Hermione kiss. After that, he was convinced. Girls just didn't do it for him anymore.

He told Ron about it, who took it really well, cracking jokes about Harry fancying him and warning him not to spy when Ron was taking a shower. Harry was really glad that Ron was so accepting. Unfortunately, Ron was also really curious; he wanted to know how everything worked, what it felt like, how different it was to being with a girl. He made Harry promise to always give him the dirty details. It was obvious Ron was pin-straight; he and Hermione were full-on-crazy-in-love, but it didn't stop Ron from being totally intent on learning all he could about gay sex. He was, after all still a horny teenage boy, and gay sex was still sex, so naturally he was interested in it. Harry appreciated having a guy friend to talk to about the sex, and a girl friend to talk to about the feelings, although he knew he could talk to them each about both.

The rain got harder. Harry meandered mindlessly through the halls, pondering his situation and not really paying attention to where he was going. Which is why, when he stepped on a stair and his foot sank in and stuck there, he wasn't too upset that he had forgotten to skip over the trick stair. It was his own fault, after all, and he didn't mind being stuck on the staircase; it just gave him a better excuse for staying out later than he meant to. He decided to take off his invisibility cloak so that if anyone passed by him, they a) wouldn't walk into him and b) could try to help him. He didn't care if a teacher caught him—after all, it's not like they're going to give a 7th year (let alone Harry Potter) detention for walking around the castle at night.

Harry managed to maneuver his body so that his leg turned around and he could sit on the step above. Apparently, his foot could move inside the step, he just couldn't get it out. He spent the next ten minutes just stuck there, with his eyes closed, enjoying the pound of the rain. He sighed, perfectly content being stuck there all night.

"Potter?" an amused voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. Harry's eyes snapped open. None other than Draco Malfoy stood, watching Harry as someone would watch a highly entertaining television show.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the amusement strong in his voice.

"I, erm…I was, ah, taking a walk, and…thinking. I forgot about the trick step. I've been stuck here for about 15 minutes," Harry explained lamely. Draco was full on howling with laughter at this point. Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't mad at Malfoy for laughing at him—he would _definitely_ be pissing himself too if he found the other boy in this situation.

"Look, are you going to help me, or what?" Harry asked exasperatedly. His leg was seriously starting to hurt from being stuck so long.

"No…not yet. I rather like having the Golden Boy like this—all damsel in distress style." Draco chuckled and carefully, dramatically, stepped over the trick step and sat on the stair above it, right next to Harry.

After Harry saved Draco's life, something had shifted for them. They weren't best mates all of a sudden, but they didn't hate each other anymore. Any teasing that occurred now was purely playful, and never crossed the line labeled "offensive"—they were very cautious of that line.

Surprisingly, Ron warmed up easily to the idea of forgive and forget when it came to Malfoy. Malfoy had apologized for everything he'd ever said about Ron's family, and Ron had pretty much just accepted that as that. They ended up getting along really well, even sitting together occasionally at meals to discuss Quidditch. Even more surprising was that Hermione had had the toughest time forgiving Malfoy. Apparently, the taunts and jokes about her "impure" blood had left deeper scars that anyone knew. It took a very long while, but after his endless apologies, gifts, and offers to help her with S.P.E.W., she warmed up to Malfoy as well. Unfortunately for him, she took every offer seriously, and kept him very busy very often with plans and projects for species equality.

Harry shoved Malfoy's shoulder lightly with his.

"You're a prick, you know that?" he said, but he couldn't hide his smile as Malfoy started cracking up again.

"Okay, okay, it's hilarious. Now please help me out!" he begged. Malfoy's giggles subsided, and he smirked as he stared straight into Harry's eyes.

"You're kind of cute when you beg," he drawled. He started laughing again when Harry blushed and looked down, smiling slightly and shyly.

"Merlin, Malfoy, don't say things like that," he said embarrassedly. Malfoy seemed to realize he was treading in dangerous waters and abruptly stopped laughing.

"Sorry, did I…was that too far?" he asked, not even really sure what he might have said wrong.

"No, it's not…I'm just…you didn't…" Harry stuttered. "It's just that I'm…well, I'm…gay," he said slowly, almost as if he couldn't really believe it.

"Oh," Malfoy said, lighting up. "Well, in that case," he whispered, his voice getting a little low, "you are _definitely_ cute when you beg." Harry's head snapped up and his confused eyes met Malfoy's fiery ones, and something clicked. Harry literally felt something click. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something _very_ important.

Malfoy's eyes fell away from his, and the next few minutes were a blur for Harry as he vaguely heard Malfoy cast a spell and felt himself being lifted up. It was only when he realized that his foot was free and he had been staring at Malfoy for at least a full minute and a half that he snapped out of it.

"Uh, thanks, for…that. Right, helping me out. Yeah, okay, well, thanks." Harry silently judged himself for his complete idiocy. Malfoy just stared at Harry, smirking, which did not help. The intense gaze made Harry squirm, so he bolted out of there and back to the Gryffindor common room, never looking back.


	2. A Flirty Draco Leads to a Confused Harry

Wow! Okay seriously, wow. I woke up this morning to find 20 emails about this story...thank you so much! I really didn't expect this kind of reaction so quickly...just wow, everyone, thank you, and I'm beyond excited that you all like this story :D

Alright, here's chapter two for you guys! I'll try to have chapter three up by tonight...Dana (my beta, her link is on page) is coming over tonight so we'll probably finish it by then. Again, thank you! You're all awesome!

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't sleep. He tried so, so hard to just let his dreams carry him into sleep, but every time he fell into a dream, it was always about the one person he really didn't want to think about—Draco Malfoy. He couldn't stop thinking about him. One little moment…he never thought that one little moment could change everything.<p>

The thing was that Harry knew he liked boys, but he'd never had a crush. He hadn't found anyone he actually liked at Hogwarts. There were plenty of guys he was attracted to, and he knew some of them were gay, but none of their personalities appealed to him. But this…here was a guy, so clearly flirting with him, and it was _Malfoy._ He didn't even know what to think about that. He knew Malfoy was sincere—he wouldn't flirt just to mess with Harry, not now. But it was still so incredibly shocking to Harry that he was completely lost as to what he should do.

Should he talk to Ron about it? No, Ron wouldn't understand. He would think it was awesome and tell him to go for it. But Harry couldn't just _go for it_; it was _Malfoy_. He could talk to Hermione…but she would probably tell him that it would be good for him to get more experience, and wasn't he the one always telling her to spend more time with Malfoy? No, he couldn't tell her either.

It was just so _bizarre_. Harry now had his former enemy turned kind of good mate _flirting_ with him, potentially _crushing_ on him, kind of making Harry crush _back_—woah, he'd gotten way ahead of himself there. He told himself to take it easy, take a nice deep breath, and think about this rationally.

Harry liked boys. Draco was a boy. Draco flirted with Harry, so Draco probably liked boys. Harry was a boy, so Draco probably liked Harry. Okay, that wasn't so bad. Malfoy maybe had a crush on Harry. He could definitely deal with this.

He definitely couldn't deal with this. Ever since that night on the staircase, Draco was constantly and consistently flirting with Harry. At breakfast, he would eat his sausage inappropriately and suggestively. At lunch, he would make bedroom eyes at Harry while wrapping his lips around an impossibly red apple and taking large, juicy bites. At dinner, he would seat himself in between Ron and Harry, and while enthusiastically discussing Quidditch with Ron, he would press his thigh against Harry's, linking their ankles and sliding their legs together until Harry would freak out, mumble something about homework, and flee out of the Great Hall. Draco would smirk and continue his conversation with Ron as if he hadn't just been molesting Harry's leg with his own.

None of this escaped Hermione and Ron's attention, of course, which was exactly what Draco wanted. Harry found himself constantly deflecting Ron's questions about why he didn't want to be with Draco. Hermione found it all terribly funny, and laughed every time Harry flinched at Draco's advances. They were all in it together, conspiring to get him to give Malfoy at least a chance.

The thing was, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be helping Draco get Harry if they didn't think Harry would want it. But they knew he _did_ want it, or they were at least pretty damn sure. They just didn't get why Harry couldn't, even if he wanted to. He just…_couldn't._ It was _Malfoy_.

Harry was sitting in the common room, pretending to do his Charms homework while really staring into the fire, over thinking things, when Ginny came in and interrupted his thoughts.

"We need to talk," she said sternly. He looked at her nervously as she sat in the armchair across from his.

"About what?" he asked, hoping he hadn't done anything to anger her; he had seen Ginny's hex work, and it was scary.

"Why won't you go out with Draco?" she asked gently.

"Oh, no, not you too," Harry groaned. "Please, I really can't take all this pressure to—"

"Harry," she said, quietly but firmly. "Tell me what's scaring you." Harry sighed, defeated.

"It's just," he started, "It's not that I don't like him—"

"Obviously."

"Gin…"

"What?"

"Gin."

"Okay, sorry."

"It's not that I don't like him. I mean, Merlin, with all the attention he's been giving me, how could I _not_ start to like him, even a little?"

"And is it just a little?" Harry didn't answer her. "Harry…talk to me. It's just me."

"No…it's not just a little. It's a whole _lot_. He's funny and he's nice to me but still makes fun of me and the way he _looks_ at me, like he wants to _devour_ me—it's scary and sexy at the same time and that's just so confusing." Harry finished, his eyebrows knit together in total bewilderment. He looked up at Ginny to find her smiling fondly at him.

"Oh, Harry…you have to let yourself like him, okay? I know it seems weird and confusing—it's _Malfoy_ for goodness sake—but you have to give yourself the chance to be happy. You like him, and we all know he likes you, and it could end horribly and everything will suck"—Harry gave her a worried glare—"_Or_ it could be wonderful and fantastic and you could end up totally loving it. Isn't it at least worth it to try?"

Harry sat for a moment, looking contemplative, then slowly smiled and looked up.

"Thanks, Gin. Really, truly, thanks." He pulled her in for a tight hug before darting out of the common room and down the corridor.

"Finally," Ginny said to herself, smiling and rolling her eyes.

Harry was running down the hall to find Ron and Hermione to ask them how he should tell Malfoy the good news when he turned a corner and ran straight into the bastard himself.

"Well, look who it is," Draco drawled, having caught Harry in his arms, ever the irritatingly graceful gentleman.

"Malfoy," Harry breathed. "I…you…yes."

"Yes, what, Harry?" Malfoy asked, obviously amused.

"Yes. To this. To us. Okay? Yes." Draco smirked, and let Harry go. He pulled out a piece of parchment with something already written on it, as though Malfoy had been waiting for this moment to happen, folded it up, and held it out for Harry to take. When Harry reached for it, Malfoy didn't let go right away, letting his fingers drag over Harry's, whose breath hitched. Draco let go then, looked Harry straight in the eyes with a smoldering silver fire, and smiled.

"See you, Harry." Then he was gone.

Harry stood still, eyes glazed over, flickering back and forth between Malfoy's retreating back and the note in his hand. When Malfoy was completely out of sight, Harry snapped out of it. He exhaled slowly, blowing his cheeks out, and looked at the note. He unfolded it with record speed, and read: Tonight. Room of Requirement. Look nice. Can't wait. -DM

* * *

><p>*sigh* Am I the only one who finds a confused!Harry hilarious? Seriously, I was cracking up writing this because he's just so CUTE when he's all confused and worried. Please review! Love you all :)<p> 


	3. Nervousness Somehow Leads to Great Sex

Okay guys! Here's chapter 3! I'm really sorry it took me so long to put this one up...I didn't finish it when I said I would and then it got longer than I thought it would and yeah it just all spiraled out of control. But no more waiting because here's the next part! Except it's not the end yet, so you have more waiting after this...okay, I'm rambling, sorry, it's 1:35 AM which is WAYYYY past my bedtime, and when I'm tired I ramble and I tend to be incoherent...there I go again. ummmm yeah okay enjoy!

* * *

><p>As cliché as it felt, Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he paced the dormitory floor.<p>

"Harry, mate, he said 'look nice'. You have plenty of nice clothes, this shouldn't be so difficult." Ron was sitting on Harry's bed next to a small pile of Harry's shirts. He'd already picked out his pants—faded black jeans that were tight enough to cling to his ass, but not too tight that he'd be uncomfortable if anything were to…get too hard. Harry stood there, shirtless in front of his mirror, holding up the two choices they had narrowed it down to: a grey, button down, long sleeved shirt, and a dark red, button down, short sleeved shirt. Harry was convinced that the grey shirt was too much, but he didn't think that the red one was enough.

"Harry, it's not like you're going to be wearing your clothes for very long," Ron said, snickering. Seeing the look of total desperation on Harry's face, Ron decided to take pity on him. "Alright, Harry, here's one of those rare moments when I'm going to help you with your clothes, so enjoy it. The red shirt may not be as _fancy_, but you look a whole lot _nicer_ in it. It shows off your arms." Harry stared at Ron for a moment in shock, then went to put the red shirt on when Ron rolled his eyes.

"Wow, mate…you're right. Thanks. Who knew you were such a fashion stud?" He smirked at Ron as the redhead's face started flaming and he rolled his eyes again.

"Just don't tell Hermione…and _definitely_ don't tell Ginny. That's just too much embarrassment to handle." Ron left the dormitory with Harry, and sat down on the common room couch with Hermione and Ginny while Harry walked over to the portrait hole. He turned back to them, trembling slightly with nerves, and tried to smile.

"Well, here I go…" he said, his awkward grin faltering. Ron and Hermione fought back giggles and lost miserably, cracking up into each other's shoulders.

"Alright, that's it, I'm not going," Harry said, defeated and angry. Hermione tried to reign in her laughter while Ron only laughed harder.

"Oh, c'mon mate," he said between chuckles. "Give us a break. You're about to go on a date with…with…" he started to crack up uncontrollably, but managed to choke out "_Malfoy!_" He and Hermione doubled over, and didn't hear Harry's response as he tried to shout over them.

"You're the ones who told me to go out with him in the first place!" Ginny, who had been sitting quietly with her head in her hands, trying not to get in the middle, stood up and pulled Harry outside of the common room and into the corridor.

"Harry. Ignore them. Ron's a git, and Hermione's…well, she's found this whole thing very funny from day one, so whatever. They love that you're finally going out with Draco, they just also think it's all a bit…ridiculous."

"It _is_ ridiculous!" Harry groaned. "What was I thinking, believing I could pull this off? It's _Malfoy_. I mean, seriously? It's pretty bloody bizarre, Gin."

"Merlin, Harry, listen to me! Do you like Draco? Yes. Does he like you? _Goodness_, yes. So what does it matter if it's bizarre, or ridiculous, or anything? Go get your man, and let yourself have a good time, damn it!" Harry, taken aback, just gaped a little before coming to.

"Wow, um. Yeah, alright. Thanks again, Gin, for everything." He smiled down at her, a real one this time, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and started off down the hall. Ginny stood there, breathing a sigh of relief, and then turned back to the portrait hole with a scowl.

"Now to deal with those two…"

When Harry got to the 7th floor corridor, Draco was already there, waiting for him outside a door in the wall. He was leaning casually against it, his hands in the pockets of his robes. As Harry approached, Draco's eyes raked up and down his body, ferociously taking in his outfit.

"Erm…hey," Harry said, looking anywhere but at Malfoy, eyes settling on his own shoes instead. When he finally looked up, Malfoy was still taking in the sight of him. Harry smiled despite his nerves, and said as slyly as he could manage,

"You know, you have all night to stare at me; we don't have to do this standing in the hall." Draco dragged his eyes away from Harry's body and back up to his face. Even through his blush, Harry managed to smirk.

"Like what you see?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Very much," Draco said, his voice low and rough. Harry's blush deepened but he continued to smirk.

"Well, you said to look nice," he said, all of his bravado a complete show.

"Right, right," Draco said distractedly, eyes wandering back down Harry's front. Harry cleared his throat, still blushing and starting to fidget under Malfoy's intense gaze.

Eventually, Malfoy tore his eyes away and went to open the door, holding it open for Harry. As Harry entered the room, he could feel eyes scoping out his backside, and he heard Malfoy exhaled, letting out the air as if he'd been holding his breath. Harry's blush and smirk both grew as he heard Malfoy murmur something that suspiciously sounded like "What a fantastic bum".

He couldn't resist turning around to say, "What about my bum?" But it was Draco's turn to smirk, albeit without the blushing, because even as Harry turned, asking his teasing question, he realized that Draco had removed his robes.

As Draco's smirk broadened, Harry's eyes widened. They took in the tight, dark green, button down shirt and the black skinny tie pulled snugly under the folded collar and the black, fitted jeans that hugged Draco's hips. Harry let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Draco, you look…"

"Fantastic?" Draco supplied, his smirk stretching across his face. Harry swallowed.

"Edible," he whispered in almost a growl. Draco lifted one eyebrow, his smirk faltering just slightly, and took a step closer to Harry.

"Hungry?" he asked, still coming forward slowly to where Harry stood.

"Starving," Harry answered, his body finally responding to his brain's near desperate pleas to move by taking a step forward. The second Harry moved, however, Draco turned away from him and strode further into the room.

"Good, because I got us an excellent dinner from the kitchen." Harry could literally hear Draco's smirk grow as he talked. 'Bloody tease,' he thought as he made his way into the room. He gasped when he saw a small circular table covered in overlapping silver and gold tablecloths with two green chairs, one on each side. There were plates in front of each chair, filled with steak and potatoes and some salad, and two glasses filled with butterbeer rested in the middle of the table.

Harry smiled at the display. Draco was clearly showing off his competency with the flashy dinner table.

"You know my favorite meal," Harry said, smiling, as Draco pulled out his seat for him and he sat down.

"Harry, I've practically been stalking you for the past few weeks. I know much more about you than you may think," Draco replied, his own smile spreading on his face as he took the seat across from Harry.

As they ate, the conversation came easily to them, flowing seamlessly from topic to topic, and any silence that occurred was far from uncomfortable. They ate and talked and laughed and smiled and their knees would graze and their feet would bump and it was flirty and wonderful and intimate and sweet and sexy, all at once. Harry couldn't have been enjoying himself more.

As they each finished up their dinner, the conversation ebbed away, leaving them in comfortable silence. Harry felt Draco's foot trace around his ankle under the table. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what, so instead he tried to rub his foot back. However, his attempt was futile, because in the next moment, Draco stood up and was next to Harry's chair in an instant.

He held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry grasped it, and Draco pulled him up forcefully from his seat, pressing their bodies flush together. Keeping their hands clasped, Draco maneuvered his other arm around Harry's waist and Harry clutched at Draco's shoulder.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Draco whispered against Harry's mouth, their lips a breath away.

"Oka—" Harry tried to answer, only to find Draco pressing their lips together slowly yet passionately. He didn't try to stick his tongue in Harry's mouth, which surprised the Gryffindor—he hadn't expected Draco to be so sweet. Harry reminded himself that it was their first kiss, and maybe that mattered to Draco as well.

He relaxed further into Draco's body, letting go of his hand in favor of wrapping it around the blonde's neck. He pulled, causing Draco to press harder into his mouth, finally getting their lips to part slightly, which Draco took as permission to take the kiss further. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, licking and massaging every corner. Harry moaned at the feel of it—no one he'd ever kissed had been this attentive, this focused, this fervent.

And _Merlin_, Draco tasted good. Harry sucked on his tongue, enjoying the lingering taste of their dinner and of the butterbeer, and tasting something deeper, something distinctly Draco, something he couldn't quite place but couldn't get enough of.

Draco's hands grabbed at Harry's shirt, tugging at the buttons and forcing them to open as he pushed his hands inside, tearing the shirt open, almost ripping it apart. His hands roamed carefully but strongly around Harry's torso, gripping his sides, and running along them up to his nipples, pressing the palms into them and sliding his hands up over Harry's neck, pulling him in closer to the kiss. His hands never stopped moving, sliding down Harry's back, returning to his nipples, playing lightly with them with his thumbs. Harry moaned deeply into the kiss, his body loving the attention.

He pulled Draco's tie loose, and tried to take it off, only to have Draco's hands stop him. Draco broke the kiss, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Leave the tie," he said, his voice rough and low from all the snogging. "Trust me…it'll be hotter if you do." All Harry could do was whimper and let himself be drawn back into the kiss by Draco's lips. He left the tie alone, working his way down all of Draco's shirt buttons instead. He pushed the shirt off the blonde's shoulders, caressing his chest the same way Draco had, although probably not as skillfully or as thoughtfully. Whatever he was doing was good enough for Draco, however. The blonde arched into Harry's hands, his own hands clawing at Harry's back, pressing their bodies even closer together and crushing Harry's hands in between.

Harry managed to slide his hands down between their bodies and pulled at Draco's fly. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down, a lot more swiftly than he thought he was capable of, and pushed the jeans down with a hand on either side, the pants bunching around Draco's knees.

They broke the kiss so that Draco could bend down to push them the rest of the way off, and when he stood back up, Harry saw that he had also taken off his boxers. This left Draco naked as the day he was born, and it was all Harry could do to stop from completely devouring him from the sight. He looked him up and down, eyes raking over his body endlessly, soaking in the beautiful skin, all flushed until it reached his manhood, which stood proudly in a nest of light blonde fuzz. Harry stared openly and appreciatively at the long, slender, slightly red cock, licking his lips.

Suddenly, Harry was on his knees, and Draco didn't even have time to contemplate how he'd missed him getting down there before Harry was pressing his lips against the head of his dick and sliding it eagerly into his mouth. He wasted no time in pulling almost the whole length into his mouth. It definitely wasn't the first time Harry had done this, and he definitely knew exactly what to do. His hands gripped Draco's hips, pulling him even further down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed methodically around the hard-on in his mouth, five times, before pulling his head all the way back until only just the tip of the head remained between his lips.

He sucked the head back into his mouth, flicking his tongue around and under Draco's foreskin, his top teeth grazing very gently on the top of his dick. Draco groaned, dropping his hands onto Harry's head, not pulling at his hair, but nestling his fingers deep into it, just holding on for the ride. Harry managed to grin around the dick in his mouth, and slid it all the way back down his throat, swallowing again, four times this time. Then he pulled all the way back again, sucking lightly at the head, pressing his tongue teasingly into the slit. Draco was twisting his fingers tighter, trying desperately not to thrust and even more desperately not to come.

Harry pulled Draco's hips forward with his hands—now grasping Draco's ass—and his dick was sucked back into Harry's tight throat. He swallowed quickly, three times, before pulling his head all the way back again and actually taking Draco's penis out of his mouth, licking along the sides.

Draco snarled at the loss, and Harry laughed lightly at the blonde's impatience before impaling his mouth back onto his cock. He pressed his nose into Draco's crotch, inhaling deeply as he swallowed again, twice. He stayed there for a few seconds, letting his tongue caress the underside of Draco's cock, before pulling away once more. This time, he sucked harshly at the head, as if trying to force Draco's orgasm out of him. When the Slytherin was whimpering and pulling at Harry's head, he figured he must be close, and encased his penis once more in his throat, swallowing hard, just once.

But once more was enough at this point, and Draco came hard down Harry's throat, Harry drinking down every last drop. He slipped Draco's spent dick out of his mouth and licked at his lips, smiling up at the exhausted boy. He stood up, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist, since he looked like he was about to fall over.

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" Harry inquired with a smirk. Draco pulled his eyes up to Harry's, his pupils blown out with lust and satisfaction.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry, where—where on _earth_ did you learn to do that?" he responded, trying not to sound too breathless. Harry's smirk turned into a shy smile, and he let go of Draco's waist. The blonde immediately sat down in the closest chair—the one Harry had sat in for dinner. He gripped the back of the chair with one hand while the other held onto the edge of the table as he caught his breath and his body began to relax.

"This…guy that I met, over the summer, taught me. He was the first boy I was ever with. He called it the countdown method. Get it? Because I would swallow 5 times, then 4, then 3, 2, 1…and blast off," he said, his smile growing even as his cheeks tinted pink with a bit of embarrassment. "It always got me off, so I figured I'd try it out on you."

"Harry. You have _got_ to tell me this chap's name so I can send him a gift basket." Harry laughed at this, the blush ebbing away as his shyness subsided. He was very, very grateful that he had met Griffin that summer…he would've hated looking like a completely inexperienced fool in front of Malfoy. Not that he had really expected to be in this kind of situation with Malfoy before that night on the stairs…

Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice when Draco stood up. Suddenly Harry had a mouthful of tongue, and there were soft hands pushing his jeans and briefs down his legs. He stepped out of them, never once breaking the kiss.

"Time to get you back," Draco drawled. Harry's eyes widened at the words. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>BAHAHAHAA guys how funny am I? Seriously I was cracking up as I wrote this chapter. SO. FUNNY. Yeah...did anyone figure out what Harry was up to before he explained it? haha...bonus points to you if you did! You must be very clever ;)<p>

Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I finish it, I promise!


	4. Blow Jobs Lead to Competition

Sorry for the delay! It just took me forever to finish writing this one...I don't know why, but it was by far the hardest chapter to write. Anyways, here you go! Thank you as always to my beautiful beta, Dana...she really helped me with this one.

* * *

><p>Draco smirked as he dropped to his knees, looking up at Harry through heavy-lidded eyes.<p>

"Ready for me to rock your world, Harry?" Draco inquired mockingly, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

"Gods, Draco, just do it alrea—" Harry was cut off by Draco's sudden attack to his balls, sucking them both into his mouth with strong, wet motions. Harry could do nothing but gurgle, the sensations making him tremble. Draco let one ball fall from his mouth, focusing on the one still in there, licking and sucking and nibbling, coating it with saliva, rubbing Harry's thighs in time to his suction. He gave the other ball the same treatment, making Harry cry out.

Just as suddenly as he was there, he was gone from Harry's balls. And in another completely unexpected move, Harry's cock was all the way down his throat.

Harry screamed. Draco couldn't even imagine how he managed to scream that loudly, and it bounced off the walls of the room in an almost deafening manner.

Draco pulled back, almost all the way, and then slid Harry's cock all the way back down, pulling his hips to his face. At some point, Harry must have gotten the hint that Draco was encouraging him to fuck his face—and that's exactly what he did. Harry lost all control, if he had any to begin with, and started to thrust wildly and harshly into Draco's mouth, all the way down his throat every time, amazed at the apparent lack of any gag reflex that the Malfoy possessed.

Draco just stayed still, gripping Harry's ass, allowing his mouth to be fucked, enjoying the intenseness and fervor Harry displayed while doing it. He was surprised Harry was lasting this long, and was starting to get hard again. He took one hand from Harry's ass and started to jerk himself off.

As Draco began to take care of himself, Harry fucked his face harder and faster, moving at an incredible speed, shoving his cock down Draco's throat over and over, his body shaking with the sensation of the tightness surrounding his dick, Draco's tongue pressed firmly and wetly to the underside of his cock, the constant sucking of Draco's mouth, as if he was trying desperately to keep hold of Harry's dick every time it was pulled out of his mouth.

Harry gripped Draco's hair and actually managed to fuck his mouth harder and faster, feeling his orgasm approaching. Without warning, he shoved his cock all the way down Draco's throat, screaming, as he forced Draco to swallow his cum.

The feeling of Harry's cum sliding down his throat, as if he was being forced to jug steaming hot cider, triggered Draco's own orgasm, his cum coating his hand. He screamed around Harry's dick as he came, and the vibrations proved too much for Harry as he pulled Draco's mouth off his dick, the oversensitivity almost painful.

"Wow," was all Harry could say. He figured he must have hurt Draco a bit during that, and said "Are—are you okay?"

"Yeah," Draco replied, breathing heavily, his voice scratchy and thick. He swallowed, trying to gain some vocal strength back. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that."

"You have no idea," Harry managed, collapsing to the floor, laying down on his back. "I've…always wanted to do that. You know, erm, face fuck someone. But, ah…I've never had anyone to let me do it to him. It also seems, you know, a bit scary. For the person being, ah, mouth-fucked, and all."

"Yeah, it's definitely not the kind of thing everyone's into. But there's something about the…forcefulness that appeals to me. It's very hot," Draco says, smiling. His voice is still thick and scratchy, not having recovered. He could hear Harry shudder, as if the sound of his voice like that was arousing to him. He smirked at the thought that even something like his voice after a face fuck could get to the brunette.

"Merlin, Draco, you have no idea how hot _that_ is. That you like it? Being forced like that? Oh, Gods, I could do that to you forever and never get sick of hearing you say that you like it. And the way you sound right now? If sex had a voice, that's what it would sound like." Harry couldn't believe he was talking so dirty, considering he really wasn't one to dirty-talk, even during sex, but Draco just…brought it out of him. He wanted Draco to hear everything, his every fantasy, his ever desire, and he wanted to hear all of Draco's, and give them all to him. He just really hopes that Draco felt the same way.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to blow you more often, so I sound like this all the time." Draco smirked as Harry groaned at his words, obviously imagining Draco talking with this voice even in class. "Just wait until I fuck you. You thought you were screaming before? You have no idea," Draco whispered, right into Harry's ear. He couldn't wait to be inside Harry, to feel that connection, that tightness.

Harry turned to Draco at those words. He seemed too dazed to fully comprehend them at first, but when they sank in, he look confused.

"Wait a minute, who says you're the one who'll be fucking me?" He asked, sitting up. "I was planning on fucking _you_, thank you very much." Draco laughed.

"Oh, come on, Harry, you really think I'm going to bottom? Malfoys don't bottom. We're superior, remember?" Draco said teasingly, although he meant what he said about topping. "Just be a good boy and roll over—trust me, you'll enjoy it." Harry just gaped at him for a minute. He really wanted to top, but that look in Draco's eyes…but why should he get all the control? Harry's nervousness from earlier in the night was fading fast, especially after what they just did. He decided that now was as good a time as ever to be confident; he could prove to Draco that Malfoys could be inferior if placed in the right _position_.

"Oh, I don't think so, Draco. Clearly we're going to have to settle this. How about…" Harry thought hard about what they could do to figure out who should top. A light bulb went of in his head and he smiled devilishly.

"How about a game of Quidditch, _Malfoy_?" Harry said with a smirk, although his confidence was mostly a show—he couldn't believe he'd actually just _said_ that.

"Oh, you are so on, _Potter_," Draco said with a smirk of his own, also a bit surprised at Harry's suggestion, but not at all troubled by it. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

><p>So next chapter will be fun...a little Quidditch to decide how to have sex? Fun ;D<p>

Please, please, please review, you guys...I hate to say it, but a part of why this chapter took me so long is because I got like, one review on my previous chapter and felt super unmotivated. So I'm just saying that it's really motivating for people to tell me how they're liking it and everythin' like that. So yeah, thank you, reviews are much appreciated.

Alsoooo, if you review and tell me who you want to win (aka who will top when they have sex) I juuuust might take your opinion into consideration ;D

Love you guys!


	5. Distraction Leads to Tender Kissin'

Oh man, okay, here we go guys. I'm really, really sorry about the delay...I really wanted to get this chapter up before I left for camp (which was over a month ago...) but it just wasn't ready, and I couldn't update while I was there, and so that sucked but I finally finished this and I'm really pleased with the way this part turned out sooo...yeah haha, thanks for sticking with me, if you have. Okay okay okay here you go.

* * *

><p>Harry closed his eyes and pictured a Quidditch pitch. When he opened them, he saw the room as it reformed itself, creating a large grassy field with three posts at each side. A small chest sat in the middle, along with two brooms. He realized that the chest was probably so small because it just contained one ball—the snitch. It'd be all they needed to play, and whoever caught it would win the top. Harry breathed in the grassy smell, enjoying the feel of it under his feet.<p>

Both of them pulled their underwear and jeans back up and started over to the brooms. They each mounted one, Harry reaching down to undo the buckle on the chest. The snitch fluttered awake, then zoomed once in front of him, once in front of Draco, and then off into the air, making itself invisible.

"On the count of three," Draco said, smiling lightly at Harry.

"Let's count together, to be fair," Harry responded, returning the light smile.

"One," they said together, quietly. "Two," they said, louder. They watched each other carefully, both of their smiles having faded. "Three!" they shouted in unison, and took off.

Harry flew off to the left side of the field, while Draco took off to the right. They both concentrated on finding the snitch, not paying any attention to each other.

They had been in the air for a good ten minutes, neither of them with any luck, when Harry looked over at Draco. The blonde was still focused on finding the golden ball, and Harry took a moment to appreciate his concentration. He looked damn sexy on a broom, muscles working, legs curled back, shirtless, the black skinny tie still handing loosely around his neck. Harry felt himself start to get hard. He tried to make it stop, knowing it would make it harder for him to focus, as well as make it very uncomfortable to be on the broom.

But Harry couldn't stop getting turned on by Draco's intensity. He was so concentrated, eyes narrowing, shoulders pushing forward, body pushing the broom faster, diving down—Harry's mind went blank as he realized what was happening. Too late, he made his way towards the snitch, where Draco was headed—he heard a "YES!" and knew he had lost. He touched his broom down and shook his head, amazed at himself for losing focus and not getting there first—he was also a bit amazed to realize that he didn't really mind losing. Bottoming with Draco would be unbelievable, and there would probably be other chances for him to top.

The next thing he knew he was being pushed down onto the grass and lips were all over his neck, legs pressed into his sides as they straddled his hips, another groin shoving itself over and over into his own. Draco was downright _assaulting_ him. Harry felt their erections both grow as they were thrust aggressively against each other. He'd never been harder, and he could tell Draco was reaching all new levels of arousal as well.

Both of them were panting, moaning, whispering each other's names, ripping and pulling and pushing at clothes to come off (except for Draco's tie) and very soon they were both naked.

Harry gasped as their cocks slid together, for the first time without any obstructions. The sensation sent him to the edge, and he came, screaming from Draco's fervent attention.

Draco kept writhing against him, until he realized that Harry had come, and slowed his movements, looking down at Harry, slightly amused.

"Well, that didn't take very much," he said, smirking.

"Shut it. That was…intense. It's just been a very long time since I've done any of this," Harry said, looking anywhere but Draco. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's quite alright, trust me. Now, when we get to the good part, you'll last longer. Which is good, because I can go for a while, and I'm not just bragging," Draco said simply. He got up off of Harry and reached his hand out. Harry took it, and Draco pulled him up.

"I'd rather not have sex on the grass, as hot as that can sometimes be. We should make it more special, don't you think?" Draco asked, smiling at Harry's bewilderment. "Come now, _Potter_. Surely by now you must have realized I'm not all bad, right?"

Harry didn't know how to respond. He just squeezed Draco's hand and didn't let go as the blonde conjured up a beautiful bed from his mind. It looked king size; it was round, with a very tender, squishy mattress, a soft white comforter, and plush blue pillows, about 5 or 6 of them. Harry had never seen such a magnificent sight, and he jumped onto it, pulling Draco with him.

The blonde laughed as Harry pulled the pillows toward his face, smashing his body into the bed, smiling as the silky fabric rubbed and brushed across his body. He sat back up, pulling the laughing Draco over to him, and kissed him, full on the mouth, no tongue, just the most simple, sweetest kiss they'd ever shared. They both smiled into the gentleness of it, the meaning it held. That this wasn't it, that they'd keep coming back to each other, that they were for real. They both fell a bit, with that kiss. No crazy declarations of love—it was their first date, after all—but they both fell a little harder into want, into like.

The kiss grew, and next to the bed an end table appeared with a drawer. Without breaking the kiss, Draco lowered Harry down so that he was properly on top of him, and reached into the drawer to grab the small bottle of lube he had asked the room for. He poured a bit onto his fingers, and finally pulled his lips away from Harry's.

"I know there are spells to do this, but I want to feel it for myself—I want you to feel me doing it," Draco whispered, lowering his slick fingers down to Harry's entrance. Harry's eyes closed at Draco's words, and he shivered at the seductive tone he had.

"Here we go," Draco murmured.

* * *

><p>Okayyy so I really hope you guys liked this one...<strong>Please Please Please review!<strong> Seriously guys I can't even explain the motivation it gives me to see reviews. I just love 'em =) It's honestly the best thing to help me write haha, I love feebback...okay, thanks for the support, love you guys, time for Dani to go to sleep...


	6. Sex Leads to Sweetness

Hey guys! I apologize GREATLY for the ridiculous delay, especially since this has been done for a really long time, I'm just super disorganized and kept forgetting to upload it. But here you are! I really hope you guys like it. Some critic would be lovely (please no flames) because this is my first time writing honest to god sex and I want to make sure I did a good job =) Okay! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Draco gently slipped the first finger into Harry's entrance. Harry moaned. It had been so long since someone had touched him like that besides himself…he forgot how much he loved it. Draco slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, over and over, slightly loosening Harry up. Harry put his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs up to allow Draco better access. Draco added a second finger, and Harry started moaning louder, thrusting back a bit on the two fingers in his ass.<p>

"Harder, please, Draco," he groaned out. Draco obliged, pushing in a little rougher and a little quicker than he had been. He marveled at how tight Harry felt, and how responsive he was to Draco's touch. The blonde knew he was a good lover but he'd never gotten _this_ passionate a reaction before.

Harry was sweating at this point, his eyes shut tight. Without any warning, Draco thrust back in with three fingers, and Harry practically shouted. Draco thrust harder and faster with his fingers, and leaned down to capture Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry could barely kiss him back, letting Draco's tongue invade his mouth as his fingers were invading his ass.

When Draco first found his prostate, Harry screamed into the other boy's mouth and his eyes flew open. Draco nearly screamed himself, never having heard such sexy noises before. He began to lose control a bit, jabbing at Harry's prostate again and again, just to hear him cry out and feel him clench around his fingers. Harry was rock hard once again, and moved a shaky hand down to pump his cock, only to have Draco pushing it away.

"I don't want you coming again until I'm inside you," Draco said, his voice rough and sexy, breathless, as if he was the one with three fingers up his bum. Harry shuddered, and nodded slightly as Draco rocked his fingers in again, brushing Harry's sweet spot every time. Harry could do nothing but lie there and take it, desperate for release and never wanting the pleasure to end. Draco pushed his fingers in one last time before pulling them out. Harry moaned at the loss, and watched with heavy eyes as Draco slicked up his cock with lube, a little nervous under Harry's gaze.

"You good?" Draco asked, lining himself up. Harry responded by pushing his ass down a little on Draco's cock, causing the tip to slide in before either of them knew it was happening. Harry gasped and moaned, while Draco groaned and shut his eyes, tilting his head back and staying perfectly still.

"Merlin, that feels good," he sighed. Harry just nodded in agreement, completely incapable of proper speech. Draco stayed there for a minute, unable to think, move, speak…do anything, or he would come just from that. Draco looked back down at Harry, and leaned forward to kiss him, accidentally sliding in a little more. They both moaned into their kiss, their tongues just pressed against each other as Draco continued to slide in, inch by agonizingly slow inch, their foreheads together as they panted and groaned into each other's mouths. Draco stopped moving once he was completely settled as deep as he could go in Harry's impossibly tight hole.

"Gods, it feels so good, so _full_," Harry sighed out, pressing his forehead harder into Draco's, looking deeply into the blonde's eyes. Draco could do nothing but stare back, not daring to move his hips even an inch for fear he might explode. He took a few deep breaths, composing himself. When he felt himself finally coming down from the edge, he brought his lips down to Harry's once more, slowly kissing him before pulling his hips back gently, and ramming back in.

Harry screamed into Draco's mouth as Draco continued his assault, completely trapped underneath the blonde's wildly thrusting body. Eventually, Draco let his mouth go, and Harry's screams ricocheted off the walls, mostly pleading Draco to go faster, fuck him harder, please, please, please. Draco never slowed; in fact, he sped up to an almost violent pace, his cock sliding in and out of Harry's ass, the friction almost unbearable for both of them. Soon, Draco's grunts and moans joined Harry's screams, the sounds becoming the background music to their fucking.

Draco knew when he'd found Harry's prostate because the screams got louder, no longer forming any words, just one long, guttural sound of pleasure. Draco smiled shakily, wanting to lean down and capture those screams in a kiss, but he was using all his strength to hold himself up on his arms, his hands tightly wound into fists around the sheets. The leverage was perfect for his rapid, powerful thrusts, and he made sure that once he found the angle that led to Harry's prostate, he never lost it. He hit it over and over again, never _once_ missing it.

Harry had long ago abandoned holding his knees up. His legs were wrapped tightly around Draco's waist. Draco slowed for the first time since they started. Still thrusting, he pulled Harry's legs apart and threw them over his shoulders.

"Trust me, I can go even faster this way," he panted, smirking at Harry's groan and the way the Gryffindor's fingers grasped tighter to the bed. He lost his smirk when Harry clamped down tight around him, making the friction drive him crazy every time his cock dragged in and out of the brunette's hole. Draco resumed his rapid thrusting, managing, as he promised he could, to go even faster with their new position.

Harry's head tossed from side to side as he continued screaming, mumbles and incoherent strings of half words making their way out. Sometimes Draco honed in on the sounds, trying to figure out what he was saying. He heard a few things that sounded like "harder" "fuck" "bloody hell" and "Draco", but he couldn't be sure. Most of the time he just focused on the feel of his cock sliding in and out of Harry's hot, tight, impossibly deep hole and the screaming coming from the boy underneath him just added to it all, especially knowing he was causing it.

Draco slowed again, still thrusting rather quickly, but lessening the speed enough to gain some composure back, to reach a hand down to Harry's own leaking cock. Not having been touched once this whole time, Harry's dick was covered in sweat and pre-cum, begging to be pumped or rubbed or anything. Draco's hand moved leisurely up and down it.

Harry's screams gave way to moans as the thrusting in his ass became slightly less extreme as his cock was finally tended to. Unfortunately for him, the timing was off. His ass was being pumped twice as quickly as his dick, and the sensation was downright excruciating. He wanted to just wrap his hand around Draco's and get himself off, but he feared that letting go of the bed would somehow make it all stop. He realized how irrational that was, how little sense it made, but he couldn't get his hands to ease their grip on the sheets.

Draco started playing with him. He managed to time every thrust into Harry's prostate with his fingers squeezing the base of Harry's cock, making the most pleasurable feeling into an unreachable relief. He bent over to kiss Harry, pushing his legs into his chest and forcing them farther than they should have been able to go, making Harry groan and whine into the kiss, Draco's hand around his cock pressed into their bellies. Draco was unrelenting, however, pushing down on his dick with his whole body, still thrusting, still hitting his prostate, and now shoving his tongue down Harry's throat.

Unable to continue with his games for fear of coming too soon from the ridiculously wanton sounds Harry was making, Draco straightened up from their kiss, leaving Harry's lips indecently puffy and red (as were his own) and began his impossibly fast thrusting once more, now pulling Harry's cock at the same speed. Harry's screaming was back, finally getting the intensity he needed as he came, harder than ever before in his life, all over Draco's hand, his stomach, and Draco's chest.

Draco pumped him through his orgasm, only letting go of his dick once Harry pushed it off, the pleasure turning to pain from oversensitivity. Draco continued to thrust, becoming more wild and erratic, positively pounding into Harry's ass in his own need to get off, striking Harry's prostate every time, making the brunette scream in pain and pleasure, all of it too much. Finally, Harry felt a warm and wet explosion inside him as Draco buried himself as deep as he could go, coming hard all over Harry's prostate, shaking against the other boy's body, his fingernails digging into Harry's legs.

When Draco had finally settled down, he gently slid out of Harry, both of them shuddering at the sensation. Draco flopped down next to Harry on the bed. Neither of them spoke; after all of their screaming, they wouldn't be surprised to have lost their voices. Draco's hard panting was the only sound in the room; both of them felt like they'd never move a single muscle ever again. Draco turned his head to Harry's to find the other boy looking at him, smiling. Draco returned the smile, stretching his neck over to kiss him. Not able to move much more than that, Draco's unsteady hand crawled around a bit next to him until it found Harry's and laced themselves around the brunette's own shaky, sweaty fingers.

With that, the two boys fell asleep, both smiling, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Reviews make Dani happy and make her want to write more =)<p> 


End file.
